


I won't let you down, never

by magnusisfabulous



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Not Beta Read, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/pseuds/magnusisfabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Magnus, I... Can I come in, please?,“ the deep voice of the young shadowhunter was to be heard and Magnus swallowed hard. Alec seemed so sad and tired, and Magnus wanted to be there for him, to help him. Immediately, he nodded. „Of course. Please, come on in,“ the warlock answered, taking a step to the side so Alexander could enter his loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't let you down, never

**Author's Note:**

> Because Malec is my all-time favorite OTP, I also needed to write something about those two. ♥
> 
> If you want to talk to me or to squeal about Malec and Saphael together with me, drop me a line at tumblr! magnusisfabulous.tumblr.com

 It was a rainy wednesday night when suddenly Magnus' doorbell rang.  
The High Warlock of Brooklyn just finished his dinner and got rid of the dirty dishes using magic and he immediately frowned. He did not expect visitors tonight, and he just wanted to take a nap on his couch, to relax a bit. The last few weeks have been so stressful even Magnus did not want to party. Sighing, the black haired warlock walked over to the door of his loft. Without hesitation, he opened – demons couldn't get into his apartment, so he was fine with just opening before checking who rang the bell.  
„Alexander!“  
Magnus' eyes widened when he saw Alec, standing in front of his door, sopping wet from the heavy rain outside. He looked miserable and Magnus' heart hurt at the sight. „Magnus, I... Can I come in, please?,“ the deep voice of the young shadowhunter was to be heard and Magnus swallowed hard. Alec seemed so sad and tired, and Magnus wanted to be there for him, to help him. Immediately, he nodded. „Of course. Please, come on in,“ the warlock answered, taking a step to the side so Alexander could enter his loft. „You are always welcome, Alexander,“ he added and he could see that Alec's hair was also wet, with raindrops fallen from his dark, silky strands. „You are totally drained,“ Magnus said and Alec just stood there in front of him, avoiding his gaze. „Aren't you cold?“ Alec just shrugged and Magnus sighed quietly. Carefully, he placed his right hand on Alec's forearm, feeling the cold fabric of the younger's leather jacket under his finger tips.

„How does a nice, warm shower sound, hm?,“ he asked with a soft, caring voice. „You could warm yourself up a bit and I'll be making some tea.“ Alexander seemed to think about this offer, and Magnus smiled when the beautiful young man slowly nodded. „Okay. But I don't have any clothes I could change into,“ Alec said and Magnus softly pressed his fingers more against Alec's forearm. „Don't you worry, Alexander. Of course I can organise some warm, dry clothing for you.“  
The young shadowhunter nodded again, now convinced. „Follow me please,“ Magnus said, directing Alexander to the door of his spacious, extravagant bathroom. „You've got to be kidding me...“ Alecs comment regarding his bathroom made Magnus smile and he looked at the taller man. „Take whatever you need. I'll put some clothing for you in the room – with my magic, of course,“ he then told Alexander while gesturing with his hands, showing Alec what he meant. The brunette nodded again. „Okay.“ Alexander still looked sad and Magnus didn't want to leave him alone – but of course, the younger had to get out of his icecold clothes, otherwise he would definitely catch a cold. „When you're finished, just come back to me, I will be waiting in the living room.“ Magnus sent Alec a soft smile and then, he left the bathroom. He could hear the click of the lock and went back to the kitchen to make some tea so Alec could warm himself up even more after showering.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn chose one of his most delicious kinds of tea – it was lavender-tea from Greece. Magnus had bought that tea during one of his numerous trips to Europe. The greek woman in the small shop he bought the tea in told Magnus lavender had a calming, relaxing effect, and so Magnus thought this would be the perfect tea for the stressed Alexander. While brewing the tea, Magnus could hear the faint sound of the shower, and he snapped his fingers to magically put some fresh clothes in the bathroom for Alexander to wear.  
  
After Jace left with Valentine and Magnus woke Jocelyn from her sleep, they did not have the time to talk again. For almost two weeks, Alexander and Magnus hadn't seen each other, just exchanged some text messages. With every fiber of his being, Magnus had missed the beautiful Shadowhunter and although he was worried about Alec's well-being, he was glad the younger man had shown up at his door, seeking his company. The feelings Magnus had for Alec were deep and honest and he hoped the other man felt the same. Their one and only shared kiss at the younger's almost-wedding had been heavenly and Magnus' lips started tingling every time he thought of that moment. He definitely wanted to spend more time together with Alexander, so they would have the chance to get to know each other better.

Magnus finished the tea and brought the teapot, two cups, two spoons and some sugar to his coffee table, everything neatly draped on a dark, wooden tray. This he placed on the coffee table before taking a seat on his black leather couch. Magnus really hoped Alexander would open up and tell him about his feelings, talk to him about his worries and fears.  
  
When Alexander left his bathroom, Magnus raised his head to look at him. The young Shadowhunter was wearing the clothing Magnus had conjured for him – a simple white shirt and some loose grey sweatpants. He looked totally casual, and he looked totally beautiful. Magnus' heart was beating faster because of the sight of Alec, whose hair still was wet and curly. He was the most beautiful man Magnus ever laid eyes on, and in the centuries of his life he really had met lots of handsome men. But the brunette Shadowhunter just was absolutely special, not just in his looks, but in his character, too. It was just a matter of time until he would've fallen in love with Alec, no matter what time in his long life they would've met, Magnus thought. He smiled at the tall brunette.  
  
„Do you feel a bit better?,“ he asked. Alec, walking a bit awarkdly towards him, nodded slightly. „Yes, a bit,“ he spoke. Magnus gestured to the couch. „Please, take a seat, Alexander.“ While the younger nodded again and sat down next to him on the black leather couch, Magnus grabbed the teapot to pour in some of the hot, steaming tea. „Sugar?,“ he then asked. Alec shook his head. „No, no sugar,“ he answered. Magnus nodded and gave the cup of tea to Alexander, who murmured a quiet thanks before taking a sip of his tea. The warlock poured himself some tea, too, and after adding some sugar and stirring all of it with his spoon, Magnus sat back. He looked at Alec, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts, looking down at his teacup. „How are you feeling, Alexander?,“ Magnus asked softly, and the brunette sighed, shrugging again. „I don't know. I don't know anything right now.“ Alexander, the beautiful, proud Shadowhunter, the head of the New York Institute, was sitting slumped on Magnus' couch, his broad shoulders a slouch. It broke Magnus' heart to see Alec like this and he wanted to hug him, to hold him, to show him he was not alone. Before Magnus had the chance to react, Alexander kept on talking. „Jace is gone, Valentine has the cup, my parents are still in Idris and the Institute is under the lead of the Clave again. Everything's falling apart and I have no idea what to do.“ Alec's eyes flickered to Magnus' before he looked down at his teacup again. „I'm scared, Magnus,“ he admitted, his voice barely a whisper. Immediately, Magnus put his cup back on the coffee table, just to place his hand carefully on Alec's forearm again. „I'm scared and tired,“ Alec added and he also gently placed his cup back on the table. Magnus couldn't resist – now, that Alec did not hold the teacup anymore, he carefully pushed his hand down Alec's forearm to reach for his hand. „You're not alone in all of this, you know,“ the warlock said, squeezing Alexander's fingers lightly, softly. The brunette raised his head, looked at Magnus. He returned Magnus' gentle pressure of his fingers. His eyes were full of emotion – sadness, fear, but also hope and... affection. „Magnus, I,“ he started, stuttering a bit. „I'm... I wanted to apologise.“ He sighed. „I know what I said before ressurecting Jocelyn hurt you and I... I don't want to hurt you. I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm so... fuck, I'm a mess. I'm just sorry,“ Alec told Magnus and he tore his eyes away from the black haired warlock, dared not to look at the older man anymore. A soft, tender smile appeared on Magnus' lips. He raised their intertwined hands to place a barely noticeable kiss on the back of Alexander's hand that was so much larger than his own.  
„It's okay,“ he whispered, and they shared a direct gaze again. Magnus smiled softly at Alexander. „I know what Camille did was really unsettling for you, and I can understand that. But I do not feel anything for her. That was more than a century ago, and Camille and my time is history. That, I swear to you, my dear Alexander.“ Alec nodded. „I understand and I... I believe you. It's just that I have never experienced something like this. Like... us.“ The young shadowhunter swallowed visibly and his decision to call them _us_  made Magnus' heart race. „And to be honest I'm still insecure about the whole _you are immortal and I am not_ thing,“ he added quietly. Magnus squeezed his fingers again. „I don't care about this matter,“ he told Alexander. „I care about you, Alexander. You make me feel things I didn't even know I am still able to feel. I want to be on your side, especially in those difficult times. No matter what happens, no matter what Valentine will do, I will fight beside you and I will protect you. You are important to me and if there's something I can do to help you, to make you feel at least bit better... just tell me what it is.“  
After this little speech by the warlock, a small, shy smile appeared on Alec's lips. Again, he repeated Magnus' grip on his fingers, squeezing the smaller ones of the black haired man slighty. „Don't let go,“ he said quietly. A warm, pleasant feeling spread throughout Magnus' whole body. „I won't let you go,“ he answered and Alec fell to the side slighty to lean on the warlock. It felt familiar and close – Magnus enjoyed every single second of being this close to Alec. And he was unbelievably happy that the young man trusted him enough to talk to him about his worries, to look for support and strength in him.

„Magnus, uhm... could I... would it be okay if I'd stay at your place tonight?“ This question made Magnus smile and immediately, he nodded. „Of course. You are always welcome, Alexander.“ The brunette looked at the warlock, having a spark of something in his eyes that Magnus couldn't quite define. It seemed the time stopped when Alec suddenly came closer, even closer and then Magnus could feel the soft, plump lips of the beautiful young shadowhunter on his own. The warlock wrapped his free arm around Alec's body, pulling him closer to himself, and while they shared their second, oh so tender kiss, Magnus knew he would never let Alec down, no matter what happened.

 


End file.
